


Tangerine

by spinner33



Series: CM - Close to Canon [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drunk Sex, First Time, M/M, PLEASE NOTE - DRUNK SEX MEANS DUBIOUS CONSENT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner33/pseuds/spinner33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch drives Reid home after Morgan and Prentiss take the young doctor clubbing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the goofy stupid laugh, Hotch decided. He had heard that laugh from across the bar, and he knew exactly what it meant. Prentiss was gone by now, having snagged her prey for the night. Morgan? He was gone too. Hotch had seen him leave with a lovely blonde on his arm about ten minutes ago. Someone else was plying Reid with alcohol, and not knowing the young man’s limits, they had reached the point at which that laugh was unlocked. Why did Spencer have to be such an unrepentant idiot when he was drunk?

Aaron was on his feet and forward. He put a couple bills down on the counter for the bartender and scouted the area. Reid was easy to find because of that laugh.

“What is this called again?” Spencer slurred.

The couple that had insinuated their way on either side of Reid were an alluring pair for a Saturday night in the District. There was an upscale look about them that said they didn’t do this often, and that tonight they were feeling like they had hit the jackpot. Without waiting for an answer, Spencer tipped back the glass and took the entire shot in one gulp. The woman put a hand on Spencer’s thigh, leaning in to lick a drop off his chin. The man was admiring the sandy curls that were splayed back against the leather seat. He curled one lock around a finger and stared hungrily down into Spencer’s face, his closed eyes. Hotch had seen enough.

“Pardon me,” Hotch murmured as he delicately, politely removed the woman from Reid’s exposed throat. He leaned towards them in a way that displayed the bulge of his gun and a hint of his badge without having to actually take out either item. He stuck his hands under Spencer’s armpits and lifting him effortlessly to his  
feet. Dizzy brown eyes focused for a second on Hotch’s face. Aaron held tight with fingers and thumbs, in case there might be a struggle.

“Hotch?” Spencer questioned.

“Time to go home,” Aaron said sternly.

“Awwwwhh,” Reid whined in sheer misery, dropping his head back and squinting his eyes tight. “Unbelievable.”

“Shut it,” Hotch snapped. Reid’s head popped back up, and he was wearing a bitchy frown. There was rebellion in those eyes.

Hotch gave the couple a moment to disagree with him, but they were wilting back from his stare. All he had to do was count the twenty-odd glasses littering the table to know that whatever they had had in mind, Reid wasn’t going to be in any condition to consent or not consent, and maybe that had been their plan. Jesus Christ – they were giving him tequila shooters? The woman looked anxiously to the man, and the man avoided Hotch’s piercing gaze.

“But I was having fun,” Reid slurred.

“Don’t make me carry you,” Hotch threatened in a private whisper. Spencer’s mouth folded in on itself, and he lowered his eyes. “Good night,” Hotch added to the disappointed couple, leading Spencer by the hand towards the exit.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they had arrived at Reid’s place, once they were inside in the near-darkness, tripping past piles of books and unexpected obstacles, the sulking pout which had enveloped Reid in the car had given way to sleepy obedience.

Aaron set Spencer on the bed, slipped the shoes from his feet, laid him back against the covers. Standing over Reid, Hotch started to undress him. The unexpected touch made Spencer’s eyes shoot open. Fear flooded his face. Both arms flailed upwards. One hand landed against Hotchner’s shoulder while the other clutched at the front of Aaron’s collar.

“Stop….” Spencer pleaded, tears welling up.

“Reid, it’s Hotch. You’re safe,” Aaron whispered, his stomach clenching. He gingerly stroked stray locks of hair out of Reid’s face.

Spencer was calm again, trusting in him. Hotch began to undo his light blue oxford shirt. The hand on his shoulder slipped away, falling back to the bed. He had to unhitch the fingers clutching his collar. Hotch laid the halves of Reid’s opened shirt gently to the sides, finding a cotton tee riding up indecently beneath. A few inches of midriff showed—pale warm skin was inviting him to touch. He put one hand on Reid’s stomach, rubbed his thumb over the tiny slit and nub of a belly button, a hint of hair.

“Can you sit up?” Aaron asked. Spencer obeyed, putting his head to Hotch’s shoulder, nose to his neck. He was as compliant as if Hotch always readied him for bed this way. Aaron slid the shirt off, put fingers under the hem of the tee, lifted its slowly skyward off long arms. Expecting to toss the tee aside, he found the tangle of white cotton was suddenly holding his hand prisoner.

At the very last second, Spencer had clutched his long fingers into a tight ball. Was this his way of putting on the brakes, Hotch wondered, or merely of seizing control of the moment?

Reid pressed his cheek shyly against Aaron’s cheek, and gave a soft sigh that smelled of alcohol. He brushed jawlines together with Hotch, purring softly at the scratchy feeling. Spencer put his nose to Aaron’s neck, and began to suck tentatively on the warm flesh beneath his lips. Hotch caught his breath, too surprised to make him stop. What at first had begun as a fatherly impulse to protect his vulnerable friend had somehow been diverted on a very different tangent, like a bullet once fired which ricochets away in an unexpected direction. Hotch replied by nuzzling the warm skin along the sharp collarbone before him. Reid instantly started to squirm in his grip.

Plush lips teased behind Aaron’s ear, and then latched onto his earlobe. Hotch put his free hand up against Spencer’s side, stroked down his ribs, resting on the buckle of Reid’s belt. He pulled his hand free of the teeshirt and slid fingertips up Reid’s thin spine. His hands met around Reid’s back and dropped to his waist before rising back up to his shoulders.

Spencer moaned as Hotch caressed his back. Reid opened his legs and scooting forward to put his knees on either side of Hotch. That moan had been like liquid heat down Aaron’s spine, but those knees against his body, holding tight to him? Hotch’s mind whirled with lust. He moved forward on muscle-memory and instinct, remembering suddenly how wonderful it felt to be wanted this way. How long had it been for Aaron? Far too long.

Spencer was clearly just as hungry though. Aaron moved his hands up Reid’s naked chest, his smooth warm skin, until he reached Spencer’s nipples, where he stroked with his thumbs. Reid whimpered with pleasure, and tightened his grip on Hotch’s shoulders as he gave an anxious buck to accompany the pleading sounds. 

Hotch watched Spencer reacting to his touch, thinking again how vulnerable he could be at times, and all of Hotch’s instincts to protect rose to the surface, battling with his physical need. Make no mistake though. Lust won.

“Lie back,” Aaron heard himself murmur huskily. Spencer obeyed, licking his bottom lip and nibbling nervously on it. Hotch unbuckled Reid’s trousers, undid the fly, opened his slacks with a jangle and a tickle of warm metal zipper to shivering skin. He touched his nose to Spencer’s navel, blowing a tease of air across skin and fine hair. Long fingers found Hotch’s face, and Aaron took a tentative suck and nibble of one fingertip, not prepared when Spencer inhaled shakily.

Hotch grinned to himself as he rose up to place an almost plutonic kiss on Spencer’s quivering bottom lip. Then he trailed tender kisses down his chin, over his jaw, along his neck. He lingered over each nipple with a tease of tongue and mouth, giving each a thorough sucking. Spencer was panting with want, fingers laced tightly in Hotch’s hair.

“Do you like that? Do you want more?” Aaron whispered in Spencer’s ear. Hotch was close enough to feel the nod, close enough to hear the accompanying gulp and groan. He teased the small nubs between thumbs and forefingers as he trailed kisses downward again, brushing facial stubble against sensitive flesh. Spencer whined and keened, and Aaron paused for a hint of a smile before he nosed Spencer’s navel, and kissed downward across his abdomen, moving towards the growing bulge in Reid’s boxers.

Hotch forced himself to go slowly, pushing trousers and boxers down and away, discarding them with the white cotton tee and rumpled shirt. He stood up again, leaning over Reid once more, wanting to admire his wiry frame from top to toes. The near darkness wasn’t conducive to this though, so he returned to feeling his way by hand and by mouth.

Hotch found Spencer’s mouth with his own, explored lips and tongue languidly while kicking off his own shoes. Reid tasted of smoke and berries and alcohol. He must have been drinking something fruity and sweet before the tequila shots. Aaron drank him in as he was undressing himself with one hand, and then the other, one leg, and then the other. Aaron let go of Reid only long enough to unbutton his own sleeves and finally take off his shirt. He gazed down at the bed in anticipation.

Spencer had his eyes closed. He was biting his bottom lip while tracing fingertips across his own skin where Aaron had kissed him. Then one hand moved downward through sandy body hair while the other went up to his mouth. Watching Reid stroke himself while sucking on two fingertips, two things came to Hotch’s mind, neither of which was meant unkindly. Reid didn’t think Hotch was actually there in the room, and this young man spent way too much time alone with himself.

Reaching a hand forward, Aaron cupped the scruff of Reid’s neck with a commanding grip, bringing him almost to a seated position. Maybe the change of position would wake up enough of Reid’s brain to make him realize someone else was actually there? Hotch encircled Spencer’s own fingers around his half-mast erection, beginning to stroke Reid to full attention, smoothing the head of his cock with gentle pressure. He touched a kiss to Spencer’s parted lips, tenderly sucked on the tip of his tongue for a second, until he saw that Reid’s eyes were open again, and he was watching Hotch with a look of puzzled concern. Hotch broke away from the kiss.

“Is this okay? Do you want me to stop?” Aaron rasped.

Reid questioned unsurely, “Tangerine?” 

The confusing whisper was punctuated by a groan. Hotch continued to stroke Reid, and Spencer arched, stretching out in three directions. Both arms went up around Hotch’s neck, holding tight. Reid’s head fell back. His legs stretched out, a long foot going to each side of the bed.

“You have to answer,” Aaron persisted, nipping gentle kisses and bites to Spencer’s long neck, along one earlobe. “Is this okay? Do you want more?”

Another slow stroke, a tender squeeze, and Spencer finally gave a nearly inaudible stammer.

“Please. Please.”

Which could have meant stop or go, and Hotch sure as hell wasn’t going to take the chance of misunderstanding. Aaron might have stopped right there if the plea had not been followed by the most sensual rumble from deep in Spencer’s chest. That seemed a positive sign. Hotch continued to stroke, not forcefully but with a steady hand, following Reid’s reactions with a careful eye. A drum sounded in his mind, keeping him mentally grounded as Spencer opened up for him, heart racing, body writhing, bucking with each gentle tug. Each groan from Spencer was rewarded with another tug, another nuzzle against his ear, another gentle word of encouragement.

“Tell me what you want, Spencer.”

Reid gulped loudly, tilting his head back until Aaron was concerned his adam’s apple was going to pop out of his neck. What if Spencer didn’t know what to say? Aaron was amused at the idea of Reid at a loss for words. Hotch dotted that wonderful chin with kisses, teased the cleft with his tongue, then found the best spot on Spencer’s neck to bite, and next which ear to suck to make him moan louder. Aaron stroked more quickly, tugged a little harder. Reid’s gasps were getting shorter and faster.

“…..inside….please….I want…want…please…” Spencer pleaded between small, quick breaths.

YES!! Hotch’s hand shot towards the nightstand. Thankfully, there was a drawer full of goodies. Distracting Reid with a sensual kiss, tongues tangling, Hotch’s fingers searched around hopefully in the drawer. He was not disappointed, snagging at least two different tubes. He let go of one. Ruefully he thought that someone, somewhere needed to create a bottle or tube of lubrication that could be opened with one hand, in darkness, in unfamiliar territory. He thought he should search again for a condom, but couldn’t bring himself to wait any longer.

One slickened finger inside Reid made him whimper like a hungry puppy. Two fingers made him arch and shudder. Three fingers, and he was begging wordlessly, breathlessly, pushing back against the pressure. Aaron couldn't stop watching as knees fell open wide on the bed, fingers tangling into the bedcovers. Reid started over again with pleading puppy-ness, his voice deeper and less controlled as seconds passed.

"....fuck....fuck....oh my god....now...." Spencer whined. He sounded kind of angry, actually. Impatient? Aaron raced to comply.

Sliding a hard and ready cock into Reid was like putting the key in the ignition of the crazy-mobile. Maybe it was just that Hotch’s first full thrust had hit Reid’s sweet-spot dead center, and the high- pitched keening that resulted set a fire low and deep in Aaron’s belly. He wanted to hear that cry again. He aimed for that spot over and over with each subsequent thrust until Reid was babbling in foreign tongues and bucking wildly underneath him.

If Hotch had known it was going to be like this, so unrestrained, not to mention getting to hear Reid’s lustful whimpering running full throttle from start to finish, he would have cornered Reid in a private room of the BAU offices years ago. He would have been fucking him senseless in the backseat of one of the SUVs on a regular basis. He would have taken him to a hotel room somewhere and spent a long weekend finding just how morally pliable and physically flexible the young doctor actually was. Just the thought of all the possibilities pushed him over the edge.

Reid cried out like a wounded animal as he came, and Aaron was startled by the sound, equally turned on and off by it, suddenly so afraid of what they were doing, of what he was doing. Another thrust, and another, as Spencer panted “Hotch” over and over, softer and softer, interspersing his name with small purrs of pleasure. Teeth found Hotch’s shoulder. Long fingers marked his back, ran through his hair, bristling it up. Soft lips found his ear again, and Spencer’s voice filled his brain.

“Come for me.”

The erotic whisper bewitched him and he lost control. He saw stars and then blackness for several seconds, hearing nothing except the pounding of blood in his brain. He realized someone was mouthing his name against his cheek, and he turned to that mouth, latching on, biting, kissing, sucking hungrily. They continued to move together, coming to a slow, eventual stop. 

A sudden longing for more filled every empty space in Aaron. Everything was over too quickly as far as he was concerned, and all he wanted was to start again at the beginning and find out how much he could do with Reid tonight.

Hotch knew that couldn’t happen tonight though, not while Reid was this drunk. Spencer was balled up under and around him, sticky, sweet, and spent, a tangle of sweaty limbs and whispered apologies. He was vulnerable and meek once more, touching tentative fingertips to Hotch’s sticky abdomen, the mess between them.

“….so sorry….”

Aaron kissed his forehead, smoothed his hair. He found Spencer’s mouth and silenced the apologies with a lingering kiss. Afterwards, half-closed brown eyes watched him from the pale face resting on his shoulder. Hotch traced the bridge of Spencer’s nose then stroked his bottom lip with a thumb, wishing, wanting, wondering.

“Are you real?” Reid slurred sleepily, having to search for syllables. Was that what he had said before when Hotch had heard “tangerine”? Aaron gave a muted, warm chuckle, latching on Reid’s mouth again. Spencer opened up to the kiss, closed his eyes, and was asleep before Aaron broke away.

Half an hour passed before Hotch decided he should probably leave. Reid was oblivious and did not sense his departure. Hotch slid back into his clothes, watching Reid ball up in the middle of the blankets, naked except for his mismatched socks.


	3. Chapter 3

Morgan and Prentiss had tried to slink into the BAU unnoticed Monday morning. They had wanted to perfect the air of arriving without having ever left, thinking themselves so smooth, so cool, so practiced. But Hotch had them before the first jump. He had been there since five, waiting with bated breath.

“Morgan! Prentiss! My office!” Aaron barked, then slammed the door. From between the shades, he could see JJ stride over to the two of them, giving them a glance of pity and woe as she hurried for the coffee pot. Hotch closed the blinds with a snap.

By the time his office door opened, Aaron was seated in his chair, glaring at them in leonine fashion. They crept in, shifting uncomfortably as they stood before his desk.

“Friday night,” Aaron began. They both ventured a look at Hotch, and they both had a sense he was very angry, but they had no idea why. “If I ever see you two do that again….” He breathed like he was barely holding himself back.

“Do what, sir?” Prentiss wondered.

“With all due respect, Hotch….” Morgan started.

“Stow it. You will never again take Reid bar-hopping, allow him to get drunk beyond his senses, and then leave him alone in the clutches of strangers who mean him no good. Is that clear?”

“Hotch?” Prentiss stared, openly shocked and annoyed. If it happens after-hours, it should stay after-hours, Emily felt.

“He’s a grown adult,” Derek protested. 

“It’s what he wanted,” Emily added.

“I seriously doubt……” Aaron gargled and spit out the words as if they were burning his throat.

“Hotch, he wanted to be clutched,” Morgan whispered.

“Preferably by strangers who mean him no good,” Prentiss grunted softly in agreement.

“You’ve done this with him before??” Hotch hissed in a heated whisper.

“I’m not one to tell tales,” Prentiss leaned in to reply. 

“But?” Aaron growled.

“You’ve heard me mention those sin-to-win weekends?” 

“Yeah?”

“I took Reid with me one time as a reward, because he had done me a favor, and because he had been a very, very good boy. He won that weekend hands down. Or should I say, hands and knees down?” Emily teased out in a husky purr.

Even Morgan was taken aback. Hotch held his breath for a long pause before he could safely inhale again without embarrassing himself. He immediately took control of the situation once more.

“You heard what I said. Don’t do it again. Dismissed.” 

“Yes, sir,” Morgan muttered and Prentiss echoed.

They slinked back to their desks, dodging the curious glances from the other agents around the room.

“What kind of favor?” Morgan asked carefully after a few minutes of silence. Prentiss would only smile.

Ten minutes later, the elevator doors parted, and Reid arrived. He was bleary-eyed and ruffled, dragging his bag behind him. He had the corner of a love bite sticking above his collar, probably thought it was covered when it wasn’t. One earlobe was noticeably more pink than the other. His mouth looked swollen, a little bruised even. Derek looked at Emily, and then she stared at Reid. Morgan glanced back at Hotch’s office, wearing a devious smile.

“So that’s what this is all about,” Derek muttered to himself.

“What happened to you this weekend, Spence? Were you hit by a train?” JJ asked, offering him a mug for coffee.

“REID!! IN MY OFFICE!” Hotchner howled, waiting at the door wearing an angry scowl. Spencer’s boyish face melted into wet, puppy eyes and a tiny, scared frown. He let go of the mug, and JJ barely caught it.

Prentiss had a sudden need for strong coffee. She skated over to JJ and Reid, and put her nose in Spencer’s ear.

“Watch out, kid. After the way he yelled at Derek and me, he’s liable to bend you over his desk and spank you,” Emily warned. Reid whimpered softly and blushed a fantastic shade of red. He pulled his bag strap up on his shoulder, holding the bag itself tight to his abdomen.

“NOW, DR. REID!!” Hotch bellowed.

Spencer walked briskly towards Hotch’s office, head lowered, eyes down. The door slammed hard, and the shouting began.


End file.
